


Studio 4

by JohnlockTheDoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Rugby, Smut, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, ballet!lock, rugby!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockTheDoctor/pseuds/JohnlockTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's the rugby captain and Sherlock likes ballet. An unusual friendship that gets them sprawled out on a studio floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studio 4

**Author's Note:**

> Also in Russian thanks to the wonderful Dana: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2676297

I walked into the school gates with my rucksack over my two shoulders. I _hated_ his place, but Mycroft insisted I went to the same school as him. He'd be leaving next year, so maybe then I could drop out. I walked down the corridor towards my form room as Moriarty, the school moron, who for some reason everyone liked, or were completely terrified of him, slammed me up against the lockers. There were jeers and laughs from his friends as he pulled my bag off of my shoulders. He undid the zip and tipped my stuff out all over the floor. I couldn't see him do it, as my face was pressed up against the cold metal of someone's locker, but I knew what he was about to say next. "Sherlock Holmes has a leotard in his bag! He even has ballet shoes!", Moriarty practically screamed at the top of his voice. Everyone started laughing. _Everyone._ It would be round the school in a matter of minutes. They always called me gay but this was just the proof. They had their evidence. "Leave it out Jim", I heard someone say, making Moriarty let go of me, letting me finally relax and turn around. "Piss off John", he spat and walked off with his _'friends'_ all gathered around him. I crouched down to stuff everything back in my bag and John crouched down to help. _John Watson._ Captain of the rugby team and was every girl in this schools dream. He was the most attractive man in the whole school. He was friends with everyone, he was clever and was head of year 12. He was only one year above me. "You okay?", he asked as he handed me one of my ballet shoes that was near his foot. I snatched it out of his hand quickly, "I'm fine". I zipped up my bag and ran off to my form room, leaving John Watson still crouching on the corridor floor. 

After I had got registered, with people laughing and pointing at me, though that was nothing out of the ordinary, I went to my locker before Chemistry. I shoved my ballet stuff in my locker as someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, "what?". John Watson was standing there, looking up at me. He was smaller then me, even though he was just over a year older. "Sorry. I just wanted to ask, do you _really_ do ballet?", he said, smiling. I scowled, "is that any of your business? You like rugby, a stupid sport where muddy idiots dive on top of each other. I like ballet. So what?". John shook his head, his mouth slightly open, "no, I.. didn't mean it like that. I was just, generally asking". I slammed my locker shut and stormed off to Chemistry. Why was John Watson talking to me? Nobody talked to me. _Especially_ someone like John Watson. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day I was just closing my locker when John walked past. "John!", I said loudly, making him walk over to me, "I didn't mean to shout at you". John smirked, "is that an apology, Holmes?". I scowled and walked off, though the way he said _'Holmes'_ was on repeat in my head for the rest of the day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time I saw him was two days later. I was smoking on the school field as he was going out to the rugby pitch. "You'll kill yourself", he said as he walked past, nodding towards the cigarette between my two fingers. I dropped it to the ground and put it out with my foot. He grinned at me and walked towards the pitch with the rest of the team walking behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We saw each other practically every day now. We never stopped to chat, it was always just random comments in the corridor, on the field or in the bathroom. I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was driving me _insane._

Today was the day of the biggest rugby game of the school year. The whole school went usually. I'd never been in the previous years I'd been at this school but this year I decided to go, just because of John. I found a seat near the front and sat on my own. I didn't know how you won rugby, or how it was played. I didn't really know anything about it, but I watched anyway. I watched just for John. The team walked out onto the pitch and roars and cheers erupted around me. John caught my eye and grinned, widely. "You came!", he mouthed and I smiled. He seemed surprised. 

The game started and everyone lunged for the ball. Was it still called a ball if it wasn't completely spherical? I didn't know. The opposing team almost seemed to be fighting for it anyway. Someone knocked John to the ground and I clung on to the edge of the seat to stop myself from jumping up and shouting at them. John got up and got given the ball and kicked it in between the two white poles and over the horizontal one. I guess that was the goal. Everyone cheered and his team mates slapped him on the back. I clapped and John glanced over, smiling at me. I thought it would be boring, but watching John knock down other men, getting mud all over him and getting all sweaty was so captivating to watch I couldn't take my eyes off him. 

The whistle blew and everyone walked off the pitch except John who ran over to the edge of the pitch towards me. "You're watching rugby", he laughed and I smiled slightly, "is it finished now?". He laughed again and shook his head, "no, this is just half time, but please stay, I'll come and find you afterwards". I sighed and nodded making him grin before he ran off the pitch to where his team mates disappeared to. 

The rest of the match dragged a bit. I was getting bored and I was now cold as it was starting to get dark. It seemed to go on forever and ever before finally the whistle blew and the whole of the school erupted in cheers and screams. I was almost tempted to put my hands over my ears. They handed John the trophy and his team mates picked him up, all cheering and shouting too. I stood up and watched as he was laughing and grinning being carried by his mates. People started to leave and I got up, wondering where I should wait for John. There were at least 2000 people, counting our schools pupils and some of the opposing teams pupils. I had no idea how I was going to find him. In hope this was the right place to go, I walked towards the changing rooms and waited outside. Moriarty walked out and jumped away from me, "Holmes is here! He's hoping he can see any men getting changed!", he shrieked out in that _awfully_ high pitched voice of his. "Hilarious", I spat and the people around him laughed. John walked out with the rest of the team and smiled as he saw me, "John! Celebratory drinks in the pub then?". John looked over at me and pulled a face, "no, sorry lads, I'm a bit busy tonight. Another time?". They groaned and mumbled a bit but then finally nodded, walking off together leaving me and John. "You were great", I said and John smiled, "thank you". I couldn't help myself from grinning, "so how comes your busy tonight?". John grinned back, "..because you're coming to my house", he replied, making my eyes widen, "why?". John's grin disappeared, "I just, thought you might like to". I stared at him, not saying a word, "Sherlock?". I looked away from him, "I've never been invited anywhere before. I've never even been to someone else's house before", I mumbled under my breath. John squeezed my arm and I jumped, startled at the contact, "please?". I nodded and he grinned and that genuinely happy, grin was plastered on his face even as we got into his car and was still there, all the way back to his house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We both got out his car and he unlocked his front door, holding it open for me to go in. "Come upstairs", he shouted from where he was already half way up them. I quickly went up to catch up with him and followed him into his room. The wall was covered with hundreds and hundreds of posters of different sportsmen, all scattered about in random places across his room. "Sorry, it's a bit messy", he mumbled as he kicked some dirty clothes under his bed. I shook my head, "no, it's.. nice, it's good". He chuckled softly and pulled off his shirt and I froze, staring at him. "Sher- oh, _god._ Sorry. I can get changed in the other room if you feel uncomfortable? I'm just covered in mud, I need to get these off", John said quickly. "No, _no._ It's fine. It's, completely fine", I choked out, staring at those light brown nipples of his. It wasn't exactly warm, so they were hard nubs and I could see that from halfway across the room. John tugged off his shorts and I held back a groan, trying to will away any thoughts that could cause an erection. He'd turned his back to me now but his boxers were clinging to his arse so tightly I'd lost all ability to breathe. He pulled on a clean pair of shorts and a white tshirt before turning back round to grin at me. I could feel my face burning red but he didn't mention anything, "sit down on my bed, I'll get you a drink, what do you want?". I cleared my throat, though when I opened my mouth the first time to speak, nothing came out. I tried again, "whatever you're having". John nodded and smiled, walking out the room and only until I heard him thump down the stairs did I finally exhale and wipe away the bead of sweat dripping down my neck.

We sat there for a good few hours, talking and laughing and drinking some disgusting, fruity, cider drink. I kept having one because John kept having one. I hiccuped and laid back on his bed making John smirk. "You're drunk Sherlock", he laughed but I just shook my head. I liked it that he called me Sherlock now, he only ever used to call me Holmes. "Not", I mumbled. John giggled, "you only had 3! Have you ever drunk before?". I shrugged and John laughed again, "do you have anyone who can pick you up?". The only person who was home was Mycroft though I certainly wasn't going to call him for help. I shook my head. John sighed and nodded, "okay well, I can't drive you back, I've had a few too. You're going to have to stay. No one else is in so no one is going to mind". I nodded and kicked my shoes off, pulling the duvet over me and I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I woke up and found myself sweating. I blinked, trying to focus, before reaching down to palm my erection. Before I could, my elbow knocked into something solid. _John Watson._ I jerked away so quickly I fell out of his bed and landed on the floor with a loud _bang._ I looked up and saw John's face leaning over the edge of the bed, "school starts in 20 minutes, go and use the bathroom or whatever, you're going to have to wear the same uniform you wore yesterday". 

When I walked back into his room, John was sitting on his bed, dressed, "ready?". I nodded, feeling slightly dirty that I hadn't got changed but I could live for another day in it. "You can come back to mine again tonight if you want?", John said as he was getting into the drivers seat of his car. "I'm busy", I said quickly and John frowned, "oh.. did you not like it?". I shook my head quickly, "no, _no,_ no. I did. I just..", I paused before mumbling as fast as I could, "have ballet practise". John's eyes lit up, "can I come and watch?!". I shrugged, "why?". He pulled up in the school car park, though he didn't get out, "well, you saw me play rugby so.. isn't it my turn to watch you do what you like best?". I nodded and grumbled a, _'fine',_ making John grin as he got out of the car. "I'll drive you there after school. Meet me here. I'll see you later!", John said while running towards the school. I looked down at my watch and only then did I realise because we were talking, we were both 10 minutes late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day seemed to last forever. I was excited and nervous for John to watch me. No one had ever really seen me dance before. Well, my old classmates had, but that was a long time ago now since I'd got kicked out as I didn't get along well with other people. However, my teacher said I was talented so offered to give me my own, private lessons. She never came in on Friday's but still I liked to use Friday's to practice on my own before she came to see my progress. I'd tried other dancing before but nothing was as graceful or as peaceful as ballet. My mind was a mash of thoughts and theories but the ballet seemed to calm it all down. It really helped me relax.

John jogged over to the car at 3:45 where I was already waiting. "Sorry I'm a bit late. Rugby stuff. You'll have to give me directions?", he said as he got into the car. "It's not hard to find", I smiled, making him grin back at me before he put his foot down and followed my instructions. 

We walked into studio 4, my favourite, and I flicked on the lights, making the whole room light up. "Where's everyone else?", John said quietly, looking around the room. I laughed softly, "I have private lessons, I got kicked out of my class. My teacher doesn't come today. Fridays are just for practice". John hummed in response. "I'm going to get changed, just, take a seat, I won't be a minute". I closed the door to the studio and walked into the one next door, throwing off all my clothes and pulling on my dance belt, my tights, then my leotard. I stuffed everything else back into my bag before putting my shoes on, tying the laces into a bow. I walked back into studio 4 and threw my bag next to John. I heard an intake of breath from him and I smiled, clicking play on the small stereo on the floor, starting the music. 

I wish I turned the volume up louder because even though the music was particularly loud, all I could hear was John's breathing. _My_ breathing. Him shuffling about. I carried on dancing, staring at myself in the mirror, not daring to look anywhere near him. The music seemed to go on forever though then again, it didn't last long enough. John stayed completely silent when I finished. He didn't even clap. I turned towards him and he was sitting there, his mouth slightly parted as he panted out short breaths. Before I knew it, I felt myself grow hard. I had my dance belt on, so hopefully that would hide it well enough, however, John seemed to notice something, as a small whimper escaped his lips. "John, look. _I-I.._ I know, you, like girls. I'm sorry I didn't.. I really didn't mean to. I'm sorry, please still be my friend, I've never had a friend, _god._ I've messed this up, I'm sor-", I managed to say as quickly as possible before John interrupted me, "no, Sherlock. I.. like you, very much and, I was wondering, if.. well, if other people came in here on a Friday?". 

My eyes lit up and we both grinned at the same time as I pulled him up and crashed my lips against his. He seemed quite the expert as he slipped his tongue past my lips and used his teeth to send shocks of pleasure straight to my already hard cock. John pulled back and gasped for breath, "you're going to have to take your clothes off, I'll never be able to figure out how to get you out of that". I laughed, trying to strip as quickly as possible. John followed my lead and tore of his clothes too but stopped as I got down to my dance belt. "Oh, god. Sherlock, you look, _amazing",_ John said whilst walking a full circle around me, "but get them off. I have a better idea". I'd never been naked in front of anyone in my whole life. Well, of course my family when I was a baby, but no one who had these intentions. John pulled off his boxers and his cock sprung free. It was larger than mine but I couldn't find any words to say except a loud, drawn out moan. John knocked me to the floor, clambering on top of me as he started to rub against me. Moans and whimpers were escaping our lips as our cocks slid together, the friction causing sparks of pleasure throughout my whole body. "John", I moaned loudly, holding into his hips as tightly as I could as if I was scared he was going to pull away. He kissed me, hungrily. I'd gotten the hang of it and was now using my tongue and my teeth, drawing gasps and moans out of him as I devoured his mouth. John pulled back and put his hand up to my face, "make it wet". The thought of what I was doing was slightly disgusting but I couldn't think. I just wanted to please John Watson. 

I took his fingers into my mouth and sucked, spreading saliva all over them before licking at his hand. It was the dirtiest thing I'd ever done but the results were _so_ worth it. John took both of our cocks in his wet hand and I cried out, his touch almost too much. I let my head fall back against the floor and turned my head, watching him in the mirror. Every wall was covered with a large mirror so everywhere I looked, John was stroking our cocks, bring me closer to completion. I rocked my hips, trying to get more friction. John ran his thumb over the tip of my cock, then his, using the leaking fluid to continue to bring me closer and closer until a tightening of his fist was all it took. _"John!",_ I cried out. My release covering his hand and my stomach. He followed shortly afterwards, moaning loudly and chanting my name before collapsing on top of me in our sticky mess. 

I clung onto him, shaking and panting loudly, trying to catch my breath back. "I'd like to come and watch you again", John mumbled out, his face pressed to my chest. I only just managed to hear it because it was so muffled. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips as he said it, making John laugh too. I could feel his shaky laughter throughout my whole body from where he lay on top of me. "I think we can arrange that, John. I have no problem with that".


End file.
